riskofrainfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hilo:Devil End/@comment-5107036-20140917080817
I apologize in advance for what Google may do to my message, and will try my best to be as clear as possible! I have created a documentation template for your wiki. After looking at other wikis, I came to the conclusion that whoever the previous administrator of my wiki was, he did a very thorough job of documenting and categorizing templates, and created or copied the documentation template from somewhere else. (Though if he copied it, the source I do not know) Regardless of this, I have roughly translated the template and started to sort existing templates in your wiki into categories similar to the structure of my wiki. I have created another maintenance template called "Translate". This will (basically) be put on any pages that I touch (haha!). Again, I apologize for my lack of knowledge on the Spanish language, but hope that I am contributing in a meaningful way. In terms of templates, feel free to use any and all templates currently used on the english wiki! What I may start doing is creating item pages on your wiki that have been translated from Google Translate. Interpretation will be slightly hard, but my understanding is that it is better to have something rather than nothing. And any pages created in this way will also recieve the "Translate" template. Lastly, I noticed that you are employing the RiskofRainSquare font! If you need letters with accents, I can help make the font have accents, as I re-made the font from the gamem by hand and uploaded it to the English wiki. ---- Pido disculpas de antemano por lo que Google puede hacer para mi mensaje, y voy a intentar mi mejor esfuerzo para ser lo más claro posible! He creado una plantilla de documentación de la wiki. Después de buscar en otras wikis, llegué a la conclusión de que todo el que era el administrador anterior de mi wiki, que hizo un trabajo muy minucioso de la documentación y la categorización de las plantillas, y ha creado o copiado la plantilla de documentación de otro lugar. (Aunque si lo copió, la fuente no lo sé) Independientemente de esto, he traducido más o menos la plantilla y empezar a ordenar las plantillas existentes en su wiki en categorías similares a la estructura de mi wiki. He creado otra plantilla de mantenimiento denominado "Traducir". Esto (básicamente) puede poner en cualquiera de las páginas que me toque (¡jaja!). Una vez más, pido disculpas por mi falta de conocimiento del idioma español, pero espero que estoy contribuyendo de una manera significativa. En cuanto a las plantillas, no dude en utilizar cualquiera y todas las plantillas que se utilizan actualmente en el wiki de Inglés! ¿Qué puedo empezar a hacer es la creación de páginas de artículos en su wiki que han sido traducidos de Google Translate. Interpretación será un poco duro, pero mi entendimiento es que es mejor tener algo en lugar de nada. Y ninguna de las páginas creadas de esta manera también recibir la plantilla "Traducir". Por último, me di cuenta de que está utilizando el tipo de letra RiskofRainSquare! Si usted necesita las letras con acentos, puedo ayudar a hacer que la fuente tiene acentos, como he rehecho la fuente de la gamem a mano y subido a la wiki Inglés.